


Lies (Will Always Be Uncovered)

by Teddy1008



Series: Starker Ficlets [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys Kissing, Corporal Punishment, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Ficlet, Fill: Spanking, Kissing, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Peter can be whatever age you want him to be, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Peter, Sub Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: “You know, sweetheart, I found a little something when I was putting your dirty clothes in the washer.”Peter stared, mouth going dry.“And never. Ever. In my entire life. Did I think that my baby would have something like this on him.”And Tony slapped down a fake ID on the table.Or, the one where Peter lies to his Daddy and it gets him in trouble.





	Lies (Will Always Be Uncovered)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this was just something I wrote to let go and have some fun! I hope everyone enjoys :)

“Daddy?” Peter called. He tossed his backpack to the floor, even while knowing that Tony would give him shit for doing that. Tony hated when Peter left things lying around, because then, later on in the evening, Peter would nag at Tony about where he’d left whatever item. “Daddy, I’m home!”

When there was no response, Peter frowned. That was odd. Maybe Tony was in his workshop? If that was the case, he probably couldn’t hear Peter; he turned his music up loud enough to  _ hurt.  _ Peter headed to the kitchen; maybe if he brewed Tony a nice hot cup of coffee, it’d draw him out of his workshop. Like a dog with a treat, Peter thought with a wry smile. 

He was surprised to find Tony at the kitchen table. He stopped in his tracks, feeling some sort of a sore, aching feeling in his chest at the prospect of Tony purposely not responding to him. “Hi, Daddy. How was your day?” he asked carefully, trying to figure out what was going on. 

“It was fine,” Tony responded, but it didn’t sound  _ right.  _

Peter hesitated. “Okay,” he said slowly, subtly wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. He scrambled to try to find something to say. Before he could even make a pathetic attempt at carrying on the odd  _ as fuck  _ conversation, Tony spoke up.

“You know, sweetheart, I found a little something when I was putting your dirty clothes in the washer.”

Peter stared, mouth going dry. 

“And never. Ever. In my entire life. Did I think that my baby would have something like  _ this _ on him.” 

And Tony slapped down a fake ID on the table. 

Peter wanted to jump off a cliff. At a loss for the right words, he stared at the ID, then at Tony, then back at the ID. 

Tony continued speaking, face dark and tone severe. “So what I’m wondering now is ,  what exactly have you been up to in your spare time?” When Peter didn’t answer, he drummed his fingers on the table, clearly getting impatient with the silence. “Well? I’m waiting.”

“I… that’s not mine—”

“Uh, no. Can it.” Tony’s eyes bore into his. “You really gonna dig yourself a deeper hole by lying straight to my face?” 

“I… no. Daddy, I can explain,” Peter stammered. 

“Yeah, you’d better.  _ Sit.” _ Tony pointed to the seat across from him.

Peter nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to obey the order. He tucked his hands under his legs so that he wouldn’t pick at his nails, and swallowed hard. When Tony raised an eyebrow, Peter knew he was pushing it with the lack of explanation. So, he opened his mouth, and word vomited. 

“I—I swear, I didn’t even mean to, it just kind of happened, I swear! I didn’t even want it at first, but then Flash just—he just gave one to me because, I just, I kinda-sorta-maybe asked him if he had any but I—that was just for one occasion! Ned and MJ and I just really wanted to check out this new club that everyone’s been talking about, like, Daddy, please, it was… it’s just so cool! And I—”

“Stop.” Tony held out a finger, and Peter’s jaw snapped shut. Tony steepled his fingers together, clearly unamused with Peter’s explanation. “So what I’m hearing,” he said slowly, “is that you actively  _ searched  _ for a fake ID. You purposely put yourself in danger, to sneak into a club. Illegally. Because you thought it was  _ cool.  _ Do I have it right? Hm? Is that what it is, sweetheart?” 

Peter wanted to cry. He  _ hated  _ being scolded. “No, I… I just…” He hung his head. “‘m sorry. I really was only going to use it just that one time. Then I was going to throw it away!”

“So you were going to hide it from me.” It was a statement, not a question. 

When Peter didn't say anything, Tony scoffed.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Peter said softly.

“Yeah, I bet,” Tony said grimly. He reached out, slid the fake ID back towards himself, and then pocketed it. “I want you in the bedroom, on the bed. Hands and knees.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Peter scrambled to his feet. 

“And pick up your bag from the floor.”

Peter winced. He hastily exited the kitchen, and paused to lean against the wall and take a deep breath. He shuddered as he exhaled. God, he was really fucked. Snatching up his backpack, he hurried upstairs. 

He tossed his bag carelessly onto his bed before gently shutting the door and heading to the master bedroom. Upon arrival, he stripped, folded his clothes, and placed them neatly on the chair. Then, he got in position, just as Tony had ordered him to. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been waiting for, but eventually, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He hung his head, preparing for certain doom.

When Tony entered, he lifted his head, though he avoided eye contact, too ashamed to even look at him.

“Have you been doing some thinking about your actions?” Tony inquired severely. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good.”

Peter swallowed hard, trembling. He stiffened when he felt fingers run down his spine, tracing his muscles, clearly admiring how he looked in this position. 

“Tell me why you’re here.”

Peter inhaled sharply. “Because I lied to you. By omission. And I had a fake ID when I shouldn’t have.”

“And you put yourself in danger by doing so.”

“And I put myself in danger by doing so,” Peter amended miserably. 

“And what do you think we should do about that, hm?” There was a small noise, which Peter recognized to be Tony rhythmically patting his thigh—which was something he only did when he was upset.

“Well? I’m waiting.”

Peter’s heart skipped a beat at that. “Correct it,” he breathed, barely audible.

“Yeah.” Tony hummed. “Yeah, baby, you’re real fucking right.” Then, he cracked his hand down on Peter’s ass.

Peter gasped, arching forwards at the unexpected pain. His left ass cheek bloomed with heat. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” he whispered, voice cracking on the last word.

“Oh, but baby, I don’t know if I should believe you.” Tony laid down another smack, and then another, slapping downwards on the third one. “After all, you were ready to pretend you didn’t do anything wrong, hm? So hush, and take the punishment I’m giving you.”

Peter flinched every time Tony laid another smack onto his ass, hiccuping when it really started to burn. He felt tears burn at the back of his eyes and he sniffled, feeling absolutely miserable. It had been a while since he’d gotten a spanking this hard. 

Tony finally paused, letting his hand rest on Peter’s ass. He rubbed lightly, just enough to make Peter hiss, before he squeezed, hard. 

“Daddy, I—please!” Peter choked out. “S-Sorry!” A sob escaped from his throat, and his cheeks were wet with tears. 

Tony sighed, and put a finger under Peter’s chin to tilt his head back. He rubbed his thumb on Peter’s cheek, comfortingly and patronizingly. “Daddy doesn’t like it when you pull this kind of shit,” he told him. “Daddy doesn’t like it at all.”

“I… I know, Daddy.” Peter shuddered, sniffling pathetically. “‘m s-sorry. Won’t do it ‘gain.” 

“No, you won’t,” Tony agreed grimly. “Or else this is going to feel like a walk in the park. Do you understand that, sweetheart?”

“Uh-huh.” Peter swallowed back another sob. His ass radiated heat, and he wriggled when Tony firmly rubbed it with his hand.

“Good.” Tony sighed, and ran his hand through Peter’s hair. “Come here, baby.” He sat down, and patted his lap.

Peter immediately switched positions, scrambling over to sit on his lap. He hissed when his burning ass made contact with Tony’s rough jeans, pouting when he chuckled at him. He burrowed close, whining when he felt hands wander down his back to his ass. “Don’t be mean,” he mumbled into Tony’s chest.

“After that stunt you pulled, I think I can be just a little mean,” Tony murmured into his ear. He leaned back and lifted Peter’s face. Then he smiled tenderly, and said softly, “You did good, baby. I’m proud of you for taking your punishment so well.” He kissed Peter’s lips softly, and when he pulled back, Peter followed, desperately longing for more. Tony sniffed a smile at that. “My good, needy baby.”

Peter shifted, trying to get comfortable, which was practically impossible when he had such a red ass. Sulkily pouting, he pressed his ear to Tony’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and letting it comfort him. “I’m sorry ‘bout the fake ID, Daddy.”

“I know you are, baby.” 

“Won’t do it ‘gain.”

“I know.”

There was a small silence, before Peter bravely suggested, “Maybe you could share some of your alcohol with me, though? Just to appease my temptation to go to clubs.”

Tony laughed. “Nice try, darling. The only thing I’ll be sharing with you is another punishment.”

“You’re ridiculous, I swear,” Peter mumbled, though a smile played on his lips.

“You still love me.”

“Yeah. I do.” Peter couldn’t hold back his smile. He leaned up to kiss Tony again. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” 

And that was all Peter needed to hear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on my [Tumblr!](https://estelsberry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
